


【糖锡】Shadow & Ego

by SUGAjenny518



Category: b t s, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUGAjenny518/pseuds/SUGAjenny518
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 6





	【糖锡】Shadow & Ego

“呜呜呜……”  
闵玧其抬起上半身，给了他一巴掌。“爽不爽？”  
“……”郑号锡不出声，用手背遮住眼睛，哭得一抖一抖的，眼泪顺着脸蛋流下来。  
“老子问你话呢，嗯？爽不爽？”  
“爽！爽……不要打了呜呜。”郑号锡再也忍不住了，哭出了声。  
闵玧其看到他哭就兴奋，俯下身子咬住他肉嘟嘟的脸颊。  
“不来、不来了，锡锡要坏掉了……”郑号锡边哭边躲，不想让他亲也不愿意让他抱。  
“给你脸了？还躲？”闵玧其抬手又是一巴掌，郑号锡半边脸都红了。  
“不要打锡锡，老公不要打锡锡，锡锡好痛啊……”

闵玧其来劲了，边操边咬郑号锡的脖子，继而吮吻。  
“不行，不能留下印子，会被人知道的……”郑号锡害怕地睁大了眼睛，双手推着闵玧其，奈何根本推不开。闵玧其掐着他的腰，鸡巴像打桩一样操着郑号锡，郑号锡的洞被操得都摩出泡沫了，润滑液和精液黏黏糊糊的到处都是。  
“坏掉了，要坏掉了啊……”  
“张开嘴巴。”闵玧其命令到。  
郑号锡乖乖地张开嘴，闵玧其找到他的舌头，吮着，边亲边操他，专往他敏感点顶，郑号锡爽得脚趾头都蜷缩起来，小穴不停地筋挛。  
“不要了……舌头……”郑号锡含含糊糊地说些什么。  
闵玧其不理他。  
“呜呜……”郑号锡哭丧着脸，快点射吧，闵玧其射了他就可以少受点苦，腰都快断了。  
闵玧其抓着他肥嫩的屁股一下一下往里面顶——明明瘦得要死，偏偏脸蛋和屁股都是肉，手感细腻又肥润。

“啊啊啊！”闵玧其撞得一下比一下快，郑号锡被插得快飞起来了。  
“不要射在里面，不要射在里面，求求你，求求你……”郑号锡尖叫地哭着喊。  
“呵，轮得到你说话吗？”闵玧其笑了一下，不自量力的东西。  
他自高处冷漠地看着郑号锡，“你乖乖挨操就好了。”  
……  
最后还是被内射了，精液一股一股地打在郑号锡的内壁上。郑号锡紧闭着眼，泣不成声。  
在外人看来是温柔体贴的哥哥，只有郑号锡知道，在两个人独处时，闵玧其是个变态。

在队内，郑号锡是依附着闵玧其而存在的角色。  
刚进队时，他只会跳舞，不会rap，不会作曲，他得讨好闵玧其，求他教自己。  
“玧其哥，我写了一段旋律，能帮我听听吗？”郑号锡站在闵玧其的工作室门口，关上了门，乖乖地仰着头问。  
闵玧其没理他。  
“玧其哥？”郑号锡小声问道。  
“你觉得我很闲吗？免费教你这些？”闵玧其终于搭理他了，冷漠地扫了他一眼，又低头去看自己的电脑屏幕。  
“……”郑号锡尴尬地举足无措，走也不是站着也不是。  
终于，过了一个世纪那么久，闵玧其忙完一段，抬头看着拿着一页纸的郑号锡，“过来。”  
郑号锡屁颠屁颠地跑过去。

还没递出自己写的旋律，闵玧其一把拉住他的手，把他往自己身上拉。  
“玧其哥？”郑号锡吓了一跳。  
“要我教你，总得拿点东西来换吧？”闵玧其笑了。  
他让郑号锡跨坐在自己的大腿上，摸着郑号锡的背。是夏天，郑号锡只穿了薄t和短裤，他很瘦，肌肉线条优美，皮肤细腻。  
闵玧其温热的手让他禁不住颤栗。  
“嗯？愿意吗？”闵玧其的唇轻轻地擦过郑号锡的唇边。  
“玧其哥……”  
“让我亲，让我摸，让我睡，我就教你。”闵玧其低声说。  
“……”郑号锡不知道该说什么，闵玧其的手还在他身上游走，如果不愿意的话，他现在就可以一把推开闵玧其，大骂他是变态，然后夺门而出。  
但是他没有。  
他呆呆地坐在闵玧其腿上，被闵玧其吻着脸庞，看着哥哥白皙的皮肤近在眼前，被哥哥捏着屁股。

“嗯？考虑好了吗？号锡。”  
“嗯，嗯嗯……玧其哥也对别人这样吗？”郑号锡咽了口口水，问道。  
“没有哦，你是第一个。”  
“……好。”  
“呵，”闵玧其笑了下，说：“那，以后要叫我闵老师哦。”

从那天开始，他就沦为了闵玧其的性奴隶。用身体换取闵玧其的教学。  
“厚比啊，最近进步很大啊！”南俊拍了拍他的背。  
“咳咳咳，南俊你太大力了啦！”郑号锡被他的拍得差点向前摔倒，“都是玧其哥教得好。”  
闵玧其看着他们两个闹，笑了下，不语。

当天晚上，郑号锡被闵玧其堵在厕所的单间里舌吻。  
“嗯、嗯！”郑号锡两只手扶着闵玧其的肩膀，脸都憋红了，不懂得换气。  
闵玧其叼着他的舌头吮吸，像在吃最美味的东西，发出滋滋的响声。两手环着郑号锡纤细的腰。  
“呼、呼……”  
“乖，呼吸。”闵玧其结束了一个吻，在郑号锡耳边低声说。  
郑号锡两手抓着闵玧其的衣领，眼眶噙着泪水，浑身颤抖。  
闵玧其轻吻他的脖颈，顺着脖子一路往上到耳边、脸颊，然后又印上了郑号锡柔软的嘴唇，一点一点地舔开郑号锡的唇。  
郑号锡也主动地回应闵玧其，努力呼吸，唾液顺着嘴角流下来。

“玧其哥教得好吗？”闵玧其吻够了，解馋了，轻笑道。  
“哥、不要逗我啦。”  
“嗯，不逗你。”闵玧其捏了捏郑号锡的脸蛋，肤如凝脂，然后牵着他的手出了卫生间。

然而有一天，闵玧其问路过的田柾国：“号锡呢？”  
田柾国：“号锡哥和南俊哥在工作室吧，好像在谈合作曲的事情。”田柾国说着又往嘴里舀了一勺冰淇淋。  
闵玧其皱了皱眉，往金南俊的工作室走去。透过玻璃门，他看到郑号锡和金南俊亲密地靠在一起看一张纸，讨论着什么。  
“扣扣”，闵玧其敲了敲门，没人听到。  
他直接推门进来，金南俊这时才注意到了他，“哥！”南俊很高兴地和他打招呼。“哥你正好来帮我看看这句歌词，我拿不准主意。”  
郑号锡看着闵玧其像是要发怒的表情，隐隐地感到有点害怕。  
闵玧其几步上前拉起了郑号锡的手臂，说：“没空，我找郑号锡有事。”然后作势要把郑号锡拉走。  
“哎，哥！号锡要帮我看歌词啊！”金南俊大喊。  
郑号锡没反应过来要反抗，就被闵玧其拽出去了。

闵玧其一路拉着郑号锡走，头也不回。  
“玧其哥，我们要去哪里啊？”郑号锡小声问。  
闵玧其不回应他。  
“哥、哥！”郑号锡有点怕，想甩开闵玧其的手。  
“郑号锡”，闵玧其停下了，转头看着他，“如果你不想在大街上被我上，最好现在别说话。”他顿了下，回到郑号锡的问题，“回我宿舍。”  
郑号锡咽了口口水，主动去牵闵玧其的手，“哥，我跟你回家，别生气了。”虽然他也不知道闵玧其在气什么，但是他直觉这样闵玧其会高兴点。  
果不其然，闵玧其嗯了一声，让他牵着，反而是郑号锡领着他回到了宿舍，用自己的指纹开了门。

门一关，闵玧其摁着郑号锡的肩膀抵在门上，就吻了上来。  
“哥、哥！”郑号锡别开脸，惊慌失措地想要推开闵玧其。  
闵玧其一巴掌打了上去，然后在郑号锡恐慌的眼神下，轻轻地用大拇指指腹磨蹭着郑号锡泛红的右脸，压低声说道：“锡锡别惹哥生气，懂吗？”  
郑号锡第一次看到这样的闵玧其，呆住了，跑都不晓得要跑，愣愣地被闵玧其吻住，随后迷迷糊糊地又被丢到了床上。  
闵玧其跨坐在床上，去解郑号锡的裤子。  
“玧、玧其哥，等、等一下。”郑号锡伸手去捂自己的裆部，被闵玧其一把捏住手腕，举到了头顶。

闵玧其从床头拿来了润滑液和保险套，耐心地给郑号锡扩张。  
郑号锡紧张地蜷缩起脚趾头，看着闵玧其白嫩的脸蛋。  
“号锡，我要进来了哦。”闵玧其握着自己的性器，一点点挤进郑号锡的后穴，“啊、啊……呜呜，龟头好大、好大啊……”  
“我们号锡”，闵玧其笑了下，“怎么能用最清纯的表情讲出最色情的话呢？”  
“呜呜，玧其哥……”  
“乖哦……”闵玧其嘴上很温柔，下身一点都不客气，像是打桩一样地要把郑号锡钉在床上。  
“哥，好、好痛啊……哥哥、哥哥……”  
郑号锡不停地叫着哥哥，闵玧其着迷地看着他，汗水顺着他的下颚线滴落在郑号锡的唇上，郑号锡痴痴地张开了嘴，伸出舌头，舔掉了那颗汗珠。  
闵玧其双眸一深，往死里顶郑号锡，边操边俯下身子吻住了他。


End file.
